The Changing Prince
by tayenatay
Summary: 'The rhythm of her heart beat, the number of footsteps she took, and the quality of her magic. I remembered it all. It's only the first day of the Grand Magic Games, and I remembered it all.' Had Rufus begun to fall in love with someone he would eventually have to share a room with? Lufus / RuCy. Sabertooth's Rufus x Fairy Tail's Lucy? Rated T.
1. Miss Lucy-Sama

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Normal Pov.

'_I know we are on separate teams. I know we are rival guilds, but there is something about Miss Lucy that made me want to remember her magic. I only memorize someone's magic when I consider doing so is worthy, and it seems that I have remembered hers. I remembered her magic, the rhythm of her heart beat, the number of footsteps she took during her battle with Flare, and the quality of her magic. I remembered it all. It's only the first day of the Grand Magic Games, and I remembered it all._' Rufus was lost in thought when someone came knocking on the door.

"Hm?" Rufus turned his head to look at Sting, who didn't look so happy. "Sting-kun, is something wrong?" He asked. "Rufus, you've been lost in the clouds ever since that battle with Raven Tail and Blondie. Don't get _too distracted_ to the point you can't even focus on the G.M.G*" Sting smirked when he emphasized the words 'too distracted'.

Rufus's Pov.

I tried my best to look innocent as I asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Hmm?"

"Rufus," Sting smiled as he put an arm around Rufus. "I know you've taken an interest in someone ~."

"And who might that person be?" I tried to keep calm, as I found it very vexatious that he was squeezing me way to tight.

"K-Kimpatsu*." Sting's voice was just as shaky, as well as had the same exact frightening look as Flare had when addressing the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Sting-kun, cut it out if you may." I said as I was impatiently waiting for him to leave my room.

"You know who I'm talking about. You both are blond haired anyways." Sting-kun was trying to admit I like I liked Lucy-san, but I won't let him win so easily.

"Aha, you mean Lucy-san? I don't give care about her; after all she is part of our rival guild." A sharp pain poked at my heart as I said this. Sting must have seen a disappointed look on my face as he squeezed me even tighter. I felt out of character as I thought, '_Dude, is he gay or something?' _

"I don't mind you two seeing each other. As long as I keep my promise to Lector and beat Salamander, I don't care who you associate with even if they're from Fairy Tail. Got it?" He patted me on the back… More like gave my back a beating. If we weren't on the same team, he'd be dead by now.

"My oh my, you seem to have gotten the wrong idea. It just seems that I have accidently remembered all of her good qualities." I said.

Sting smirked at what I had said. "Good qualities? Like she has curves in the right places? Huge boobs, big ass. Ah, what's to not like about blondie?" I blushed at his statement. I'm glad my face was hidden by my crimson red mask.

I swear-dropped when I literally saw Sting drooling while he was having his fantasies of Lucy dancing in his room in nothing but lingerie. Eh, what? That wasn't his dream…

It was my dream that had trespassed his mind with my Memory-Make. It seemed to have a big effect on the now drunken Sting who was currently having my fantasies must have mistaken me for Lucy-san, as he grabbed my wrist and forcefully pushed me on my bed. I tried to look as calm as possible as I smiled and said, "Sting-kun. What are you-"

I was cut off as Sting forced his lips on to mine. He grabbed on to my head making it impossible to free myself of his grasp. He eventually passed the border of our lips sticking his tongue into my mouth while we fought for our lives. Once we broke apart to catch our breaths, I came to my senses and I could feel myself emitting an evil aura.

My mouth turned into an evil grin and my eyes started to turn crimson red. "Sting-kun, what was that you just did now?" Sting jumped off of me and finally came to his senses a little too late, as Rufus had already snapped into another worldly creature. "Memory-Mak-" I was cut off as Minerva grabbed my arm. "Don't hurt Sting. It was your fault for having those dirty thoughts about that brat." "Eh. W-what? How'd you know?"

Normal Pov

The rest of the guild watched as Rufus had acted nothing like his normal self. Even the other top 4 mages were in shock of how out of character Rufus was. He had never acted like this.

"Your Memory Make sent the image of the girl stripping. Who else has the capability of doing so other than you?!" Master Jiemma was fuming mad at what Rufus had become of in only one day. "Ma-master! I'm ever so sorry. P-please forgive me!" Rufus pleading for forgiveness was also out of character. What is making Rufus so different?

"I have already decided on your punishment. If you like Makarov's blonde brat so much, then tonight you will pack all of your belongings and go stay at their hotel inn!"

"Hah?!" Rufus was shocked at what Master Jiemma just told him. "M-me?! Move in with them. B-but why?" Rufus couldn't go there. He just couldn't go there if Lucy was there. "No buts! You heard what I said. You must leave in less than an hour. Bye now."

Rufus Pov

I was packed and ready to go in less than an hour. "Rufus. Have a nice make out session with blondie." Sting felt the need to point that out. "Rufus..." Rogue had muttered.

"Hmm! Serves you right for your dirty thoughts." Minerva said. She also quietly whispered, "Although it'll be somewhat lonely without you here." She thought no one had heard, but everyone was well aware of what she had said. "We will miss youuuu! Oh yeah! Woooh!" Orga sang. Everyone else sweat dropped. "Ja ne." And with that, I left them standing there waving goodbye to me.

I smiled. 'Such idiots', I thought. 'I'll be back once the games finish.'

"We are! Yeah!" Scorpio and Aquarius paid us a visit to show us a new skill that Scorpio had mastered. Aquarius mostly came to brag to Lucy that Aquarius had a boyfriend and Lucy still didn't. That's when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Lucy said. She ran to the door with a big smile on her face that turned into a confused face when she saw Sabertooth's Rufus Lohr standing right before her.

"Huh?" Fairy Tail team A questioned at his appearance. Rufus leaned down and took Lucy's hand and placed his lips there.

"Miss Lucy, and Fairy Tail team A. I am sorry to intrude upon you, but it seems that I will have to stay here for the rest of time the Grand Magic Games tournament will last." "EHH?!" Everyone was shocked, and Lucy was blushing because Rufus had kissed her hand, like a gentleman.

G.M.G – It's a short abbreviation for Grand Magic Games.

Kimpatsu- Japanese for blond hair or as Flare used it, "Blondie".

* * *

**My First Lufus or RuCy or whatever you people want to call it. I saw there weren't many of these so I decided I shall make one. :D **


	2. The Start of the Beginning of the Story

**Next chapter, sorry for the long wait. I'll also be updating/ adding new chapters to my other fan fictions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :D**

* * *

Regular Pov.

"Oh I see now I see." Erza said. After a little bit of explaining from Rufus, they understood why he needed to stay here. He left out the part about Lucy in the lingerie. He thought it was "unnecessary". "But, I don't know about staying here with us. Due to budget cuts, we all have to stay in the same room." Erza continued. "It'll be quite crowded. Unless…" Everyone's eyes turned towards Lucy. "Lucy if you're willing to-"Carla started but got cut off when Lucy was practically screaming.

"NOPE, NEVER. NU-UH. " Lucy was flailing her arms.

"Lucy. Please" Erza said.

"But…"

"This is no time to be complaining."

Lucy pouted.

"You and Rufus will sleep together, 'kay?" Erza said in her motherly tone.

"I'm fine with it." Rufus gladly added.

"HAH?! You're fine with it?!"

"Lucy…" Everyone said.

"F-fine." Lucy was blushing.

* * *

After a few hours of settling in and playing games, Rufus was already starting to feel at home. Although most of the Fairy Tail team A members where really liking Rufus, there was still one who was still a little unsure.

Lucy was still a little uneasy towards Rufus, even though she could see the kindness in his eyes when he talked to her.

Once Rufus got out of the shower and back into the main room, everyone's eyes were on him. There was also an extremely blushing blonde. His hair was in a long pony tail which was longer than usual. He wore an unbuttoned yellow and gray plaid polo shirt. He also wore gray baggy sweat pants that went a little below his belly button, exposing some of his fairly tanned skin. His hat was off but he still wore his mask. He looked girly but somewhat very sexy at the same time. Rufus put his hands in his pockets.

This gesture made Lucy blush even more.

All heads turned to Lucy who was trying to cover her blushing face with her novel.

"Miss Lucy , are you okay? Your face is a bit red." Rufus acted as if he didn't know what was going on, when it was actually really clear to him what the situation was.

"Eh? Really? T-thanks for pointing that out." Lucy was fidgeting in her seat.

"She llllllikes him." Happy rolled his tongue.

"SHUT UP YOU HAIR BRAINED CAT!" Lucy was fuming now.

"Miss Lucy, it seems it's getting quite late, isn't it? I think it would be best for us to go to sleep now." Rufus said changing the subject although he was secretly pleased that the blue cat said Lucy-san was crushing on him.

"YEAH! You are right Rufus. Everyone it's time to sleep!" Natsu happily said as he approached the bed. "Aye sir!" Happy said while following him.

"Okay! Night everyone!" Wendy said while Carla followed her.

"Okay! I shall go to sleep now." Erza said.

"Hahh. I'm really tired." Gray said.

As everyone got in bed, the only two left were Lucy and Rufus.

"Um.. I think we should go to sleep too." Lucy said.

Rufus nodded and got in bed on one side, as Lucy got in bed on the other. It was a little awkward for them.

That was when Lucy decided to make the first move. "Rufus-san." Lucy whispered. "I usually summon my celestial spirit Plue and cuddle with him when I go to sleep. So.. Umm.. What I am trying to say is..." Lucy found it hard to ask something really embarrassing. "So basically, you want us to cuddle?" Rufus added a wink to what he said. "Y-y-yes. If you don't mind." Lucy kept stuttering. Rufus wrapped his strong arms around Lucy's waist, startling her a little bit. Lucy soon wrapped her arms around his neck making his head move down toward hers.

The other Fairy Tail members soon got out of their beds and sneaked out of the bedroom. They made their way to the family room to leave Lucy and Rufus by themselves.

Rufus found it irresistible to leave Lucy's neck untouched. His lips made its way to Lucy's neck. A moan soon escaped Lucy's lips as she felt new emotions build up. The two soon forgot everything in the world as they embraced each other.

_Back in the family room, the other team members where talking... _


End file.
